Darkness eternal
by darkwave390
Summary: Sora has always rellied on the help of others. When he's all alone after Donald and Goofy can't go on, what will he do? Will he build new ties or dig up the old ones? Takes place at end of CoM and KH2. SorakairiRiku


**DIt'll start off in the end of the Chain of Memories game then progress onward through the second game.**

**It will differ from the main story but will have the same sort of events. You know, go to planets, unlock stuff and get key chains. Fight the Organization and meet up with the king. Let me know what you think of it. Oh, and I am looking for a beta, if you are willing then good, if no one offers I'll just go find one.**

**Just so you know, this first chapter is a bit dark. The rest of the story won't be like this I just want to set the stage.**

'Namine…we have a lot to catch up on don't we?' Sora thought as he reached the bright white door, behind it would be his old friend Namine. A small tear rolled down the side of his cheek as he thought of what he gained and lost. He gained Larxene, his closest thing to a friend, and lost his other two companions Donald and Goofy.

Memory

The memory was painful. Vexen charged with his shield at Sora. Sora was exhausted from the long fight, he couldn't stand let alone move or lift the keyblade to protect himself. 'This is it…' Sora thought, he wouldn't see Riku again, or Namine or his parents or the island. "SORA!" Goofy cried leaping in front of the keyblade master. The solider shield took the blow, but Vexen shot off an ice shard that pierced the shield and the solider. Without a word, he looked to Sora and smiled before the ice melted and he flopped down onto the bright white tiles, staining them with his blood.

"GOOFY!" Sora cried. He crawled to his friend and watched as Donald caste cure again and again. Still Goofy's eyes didn't reopen. Donald let out a cry and leapt at Vexen.

"DIE!" he cried as his own magic spell Firaga surrounded him setting the duck on fire. "FOR GOOFY!" He cried as he leapt onto the man's face and refused to move. The smell disgusted Sora as he watched his other partner burn to death and take out his enemy.

Larxene could care less for the man. Not long ago she met her heartless, a useless monster that fell to her thunder magic. She recaptured her heart and felt something that she didn't for a long time, sadness. Sora lost everything, and he didn't even seem to notice it just yet.

Finally Vexen fell, his chest stopped rising, air no longer filled his lungs and Donald was nothing then a smoking figure on top of Vexen's body. Sora looked all around him, Goofy's blood was on his shins and on his hands, he could smell his friends fried corps. Tears flew from his eyes as he wept. 'They're dead…they really aren't coming back from this are they?'

Larxene walked to the boy, her footsteps echoed as she closed in on him. Sora shakily rose to his feet and lifted the keyblade. Without any effort she slapped it away and stared down. Tears still stained his cheeks. Without a word she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears. "It's okay to cry…just don't dwell on it…do what you came here to do." She said as she pulled Sora into her chest cradling him closely. "I have my heart…can you hear it?" Sora let out a muffled yes as he wept on her. "I can help…would you want my help?"

"Why are you willing to help me? I've killed a few organization members." Sora questioned.

"They don't really matter. I was with them to get my heart back…but as you can see I did all of that on my own." Larxene sighed heavily. "I have no memories…just myself and my heart. To be truthful I don't have shit to do or a direction to walk in. Mine as well walk with you."

Sora laughed at her joke. "Take the robe off, you aren't with the organization anymore."

"Can't." Larxene stated still holding Sora. "Two reasons, I think the robe is cool, makes me feel like a bad ass. But I'm also naked underneath it…would the little keyblade master like to see me in my underwear?" Sora blushed and turned his head, doing his best to hide his smile.

Back to the door

Sora looked to Larxene, unsure of what was going to happen when he opened the door, he would find Namine but would have lost all of his memories. Larxene smiled to him as she guided his hands to the door knob. "Where might the two of you be going?" A voice asked. Sora knew that it was Riku, he didn't need to see his face to confirm the fact.

"We will see Namine and save her from all of this…you are trying to keep her." Sora said turning around. "One last time, me and you for Namine." Riku smirked at the idea and pulled out his soul eater and transformed to his heartless form (you know, the suit thing).

The two fighters charged and Riku closed the distance in a flash hitting Sora twice as he leapt into the air and sliced Sora downward. Sora then swung his keyblade into Riku's stomach, causing him to double over, Sora then spun and slammed the dull edge of the blade into Riku's face. Riku flew back into a wall and Sora walked forward confidently.

"TAKE THIS!" Riku shouted as he disappeared. 'He's doing that again…well so can I.' Sora then bent down.

"SONIC SLASH!" The two were blurs as they flew at one another parrying the shots.

"BLOCK THIS!" Riku cried as he threw a ball of dark energy into the ground, large towers of purple fire flew up and caught Sora. He cried as he hit the ground. Rising up to his feet he saw Riku holding a dark fireball in his hand. "DARK FIRAGA!"

"FIRAGA!" The two spells collided and let out a fearsome boom as they did. Both boys were slammed into the walls and gasped as they felt the air leave their lungs. "THIS ENDS NOW!" Sora knew Riku was darkness, using the light would end the fight and put him down hard enough to keep him down.

Sora leapt at the center of the room and slammed his keyblade down into the ground and twisted it. Light shout out and hit Riku. Sora heard him scream. As the light faded, Sora saw that he was lying down on the ground motionless and wordless. "He's alive…leave him to be by himself." Larxene began. "When you lose it's better to reflect by yourself. Let's go see your friend."

Time jump

"I want my memories back…my old ones." Sora said with Larxene at his side.

"Just step into he pod and you will have them back in no time." Namine stated. "No matter what though, I want you to remember me. I want to see you again when you have your memories…I want to meet your friends Riku and Kairi."

"Could you…restore Larxene's memory?" Sora asked. Larxene was shocked. She never brought the subject up, and never even thought it to be important.

"No." Namine said simply. "She lost her memories with her heart. They faded long ago and can't be brought back…I'm sorry."

"Then…can we share the pod." Sora asked looking to his friend. "Please Larxene…I don't want to be alone anymore." Larxene smiled to Sora and nodded her head.

"Can't do that…but I can fix you your own pod if you would like." Namine offered to which Larxene accepted. "It'll be just like your sleeping, you'll wake up and you will not remember this." With that the pod snapped shut, both Larxene and Sora were sent into a deep sleep.

Back up with the second game

The pod flap opened up and Sora fell out face first onto the bright linoleum. "MY FACE!" Sora cried out. He sat up and memories flew at him. He didn't remember how he got into the pod, but he remembered the death of Donald and Goofy. The fight with Riku, and his befriending of Larxene. "LARXENE!" Sora called out.

"Don't yell…I just woke up." She stated with a yawn. "Remember how we got here Sora?" She asked rubbing her hair and attempting to straighten it out.

"Nuh-uh." Sora replied looking around. "hanging out won't help either. We should get out of here and head to another world. Riku and Kairi are out there and I want you to meet them." Larxene sighed and Sora pulled out his keyblade and attached oath keeper to it.

They walked out of the room and into an old rundown mansion. "Weird." Sora whispered. They continued to move and went out into a forest then into a near by city. It was a large city and everyone seemed to be excited over this struggle thing. "Hey Sora. Checkout your left pocket." Larxene called.

Sora stuck his hand in and pulled out a jet black cell phone. "Weirder." Sora mumbled, Larxene had a silver one and flipped it open. "Where did we get these?"

"Probably from whatever or whoever stuck us into those damned pods." Larxene stated. Both walked down and reached a small sandlot where the struggle was taking place. "It is not too late to sign up for the struggle." A pudgy man called out.

Sora looked to Larxene and smiled. "Time for a test drive. I need to know what this body can do." That's when Larxene noticed it, Sora had grown. He was now a foot taller and came up to her face. His hair was still spiky and untamed yet he looked like he matured facially. His cheek bones and chin seemed to be a bit more defined and he had a bit of facial hair coming in. 'Don't forget about the muscles.' A voice in the back of her head called out. 'He's cute.' Smiling briefly she took a seat on a near by bench and gave Sora the go ahead.  
****

If you haven't guessed they are in twilight town. The chapters will get longer I just wanted to do an intro and get some ideas and your opinions. Remember, opinion not flame. Tell me what you like and what you didn't like.

The cell phone thing is going somewhere. I couldn't stand those damn chipmunks. Piss me off so I gave them cells to communicate with the worlds and not use those chipmunks. I'll iron out the details later, remember to review.

Oh, the more you review, the more updating becomes important. More reviewsfaster updates.


End file.
